


Punish Me

by ViolentFemmes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFemmes/pseuds/ViolentFemmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the one that demanded I punish you, lest you forget." Naraku growled, taking her throat again... {nsfw one shot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

Heavy, pewter shackles held two pale wrists far apart, reinforced with a strong, demonic magic; dark eyes, hazy and gone, stared down at nothing; black hair flat and matting; a pallid body, unclothed, humiliated, and dirty, lay limp against cold, damp stone, covered in violet bruises and fading red slashes. All of the pieces put together conjured an image of brokenness, a shattered girl lost in her own shadows and under the control of the shadows of a spider.

To the naked, unaware eye, this may appear to be the aftermath, or perhaps the beginning, of a scene filled with psychological and very physical torture. They would be right, to an extent. Their eyes would likely widen in terror, or soften in pity, or even water in apology; however, those reactions are meant for things that are  _bad_. Those are common reactions to the tragic and unfixable. This situation was anything but.

This situation was  _pleasure_ , even if without admission. Granted, it did not start that way. Kagome was taken in for a reason. Questioning and torture. Naraku was courteous at first, until he got sick of her fighting back. He bound her and began to use physical force to get her to talk. Kagome was good at keeping secrets, though. No jewels or half-demons for this spider. He put her through disturbing illusions, made her believe she was covered in her beloved mutt's blood, he even gave her visions of her own children before forcing her to slaughter them slowly. She had a tough disposition, however, and, despite her sobs and pleas, she never really gave him what he wanted. When she started to enjoy this shit was an anomaly on its own.

Lifting her head, the owner of the ashen body bound to stone blinked, returning to her reality. The sound of light steps on stone could be heard a little off in the distance. Her captor was returning, no doubt. It took everything in the beaten woman's body to keep the slight smirk off of her face. She would never admit to her captor, her torturer, that this treatment was fun. It was not in her system to say yes to this creature. Well, at least without  _preparation_.

"Kagome…" A dark voice cooed.

The young woman with the dead, yet still challenging eyes, shivered as she lifted her head; it was much heavier than she was used to. Before long, the black shadow of her abductor was in her view, directly before her.

"Are we having  _fun_  yet..?" There was an insidious undertone to the question.

Finally, the hazy brown gaze of Kagome met the mad, crimson eyes of the man who was destroying her. The girl managed a daring smirk before she practically commanded, "Punish me." Naraku responded positively to the request and knelt down before Kagome, taking her chin between his long fingers.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." he purred, cocking a brow as he moved in ever closer, as if to kiss her. The moment his lips crashed into hers, she was ready and bit down on his lip incredibly hard. The taste of copper on her tongue was worth the ringing in her ears from the hard, swift blow to the head she received in return. "Are you still adamant about withholding information?" the man spat, his blood expelling from his mouth along with his words. He was getting frustrated, and scowled when the girl fervently nodded, still smirking that damned daring, and now bloody, smirk. Bitch.

Staring down at her from his position above, the demon thought silently for a short moment, his narrowed eyes burning through everything they touched. A thought came to mind. "That precious halfling of yours…he's still not shown up for you. Does he care as much as you think he does? He just wants the gem for himself, you know." Of course Kagome knew better than to believe that. She had heard the story a thousand times, now. The mystery was no longer a mystery, and Naraku was no more than a lying sack of shit of a spider.

"Of course he's going to come! They'll come and take your head before you have the chance to really do any harm to me!" There was a new fire within the girl that pleased the demon. He stepped closer to her, his posture suddenly more dangerous than it ever had been. With his head low and his shoulders forward, he creeped towards her as he continued to berate her lover.

"I wonder…would he still love you after I'm done with you?" Standing just above her naked slump of a figure, Naraku growled threateningly. Her demeanor did not change, however, and she continued to stare him down with those big, stupidly brave eyes.

"What else could you do to me? What's left that you haven't done? You've stripped me, you've humiliated me, you've cut me, you've all but taken my sanity…" Suddenly the pleasure of the situation was fading. Once, she thought she enjoyed this treatment. Then again, that was also when she thought she had the upper hand, despite her bonds. It seemed that the tables were turning, and she was feeling real fear again.

Without saying anything else, the demon was down before her; her paled, slender neck bruised easily in his grasp. Keeping close to her as he held down her already immobilized body with his entire weight, Naraku dug his sharpened claws into the thin, soft flesh of her throat. Kagome's pained gasps as he strangled her and pierced her skin made him grin wildly, his eyes widening as he watched terror take over her face, wiping off that incredibly frustrating bravery and daring. "I will take from you what you prayed to give that retched InuYasha." he growled, his face incredibly close to hers. Watching the pigment in her skin flush and fade as she continued to tremble and choke under him was so satisfying. "I tried to be patient with you. I was calm, collected, and you refused to cooperate. I cut you, I disrobed you, I chained you up and tortured you, yet, still, you resisted. What lengths will you go for this gem? Because now, I aim to destroy you."

Finally letting go of the girl's throat, Kagome pulled in air so hard that she coughed, the pain burning within her growing to be unbearable, and she knew it was not about to end any time soon. For the first time, she cried. She could no longer keep back the well of tears that had collected beneath her eyes. They fell down her cheeks as her vision blurred and her voice sputtered. What was there to say? Was she about to die? Before she even realized what was happening, Naraku was at her throat again, one hand deepening the carvings there while the other, glowing a sickening violet, dragged up her torso from just above her pelvic region, burning through her flesh with his controlled demonic toxins. The scream that escaped her closed throat was unlike any other that she had uttered. Loud, raspy, broken, and choked from her cut off airways; it hurt her pained vocals even more, but else could she do?

Sobbing and gasping and screaming as Naraku took his time destroying her skin, she could not even bring herself to beg. Blood seeped out of her wounds slowly and painfully, the cold, wet feeling horribly undesirable. The demon finally freed her throat again, and the same process as before took place as she gasped and sobbed and screamed again. The pain was considerable. It was more than that, it was unbearable. The actions that Naraku took before this were like cuddling in comparison. If she made it out of this alive, she would be scarred forever…physically and mentally. He raised a good point earlier…would InuYasha still love her after he was through? What else was he going to do?

The sharp teeth at her collar answered that question, and she responded with an inhuman cry as she tried to pull away, struggling against the cold metal keeping her where she was. It felt like Naraku had taken a chunk of her flesh from her shoulder the way he pulled away from her. The tearing sensation was very real and horribly painful; the sound of her skin pulling and splitting from her body was wet and sickening. She screamed again, her voice growing hoarser and weaker. She would not be able to scream for much longer. "I see why he's so fond of you," the spider hummed, pulling far enough away that he could look into her dying eyes as she struggled to breathe. "You're so pretty in your  _pain_." With the emphasis on the last word, he took his sharpened, glowing hand from the deep gouges in her torso and tore at her small, fragile breast.

Catching her off guard again, too distracted by the mind-numbing pain, she cried out once more, begging this time. "No, no, no, please.." her voice was lost, and she sounded nothing like the brave girl she was when he first brought her in. Kagome shook her head wildly as she recognized what Naraku was doing. He swiftly worked out of his hakama.

"You're the one that demanded I punish you, lest you forget." Naraku growled, taking her throat again and, without warning, forcibly penetrating her. The girl shrieked and did everything she could to struggle, but with the shackles keeping her in place and Naraku's body preventing her from really moving away, there was nothing she could do but take him. It hurt. It really hurt. He hovered over her, fucking her hard and fast, getting off on her tortured cries and choked gasps.

"Stop it..stah—" Kagome's begging was cut short by the hand that once was closing her throat. Naraku forced his fingers into her mouth to keep her from sobbing and whimpering words that meant nothing any longer. Her begging was getting old and rather annoying. The taste of her skin and blood on his disgusting hands was almost enough to make her vomit. Choking around his fingers as his claws tore the skin inside her mouth, she just cried. That was all she was capable of. Cry. Gasp. Try to breathe and stay alive. Cry some more. She could hardly handle the feeling of Naraku tearing her apart from the inside out, and she hated the way he grunted every now again as he continued thrusting into her, forcing her more and more against the stone wall behind her, the bruised flesh of her back tearing at the unrelenting force.

There was a moment where Naraku's rhythm faltered, and his attention turned away from Kagome. A twisted smile stretched his lips as he turned back to Kagome, regaining his previous composure and hurrying to finish her off. "It seems that your, ah, halfling has arrived." Kagome's eyes widened at this news, and, growing desperate, she did all she could to scream past his fingers…anything to get InuYasha attention. "Stupid girl," Naraku continued through heavier breaths, watching Kagome's face shift between panic and anguish and back again.. "He's still struggling to get through my barriers. You think I'd have you here without such protection?" he laughed and then sighed as he came closer and closer to his limit. The fast motions and cries of dismay from his lovely victim were a bit much. It was probably for the best, anyway, since that damned hanyou was beginning to tear his way in. "Now accept your fate!"

Naraku turned all of his focus and force back to her as he, with both hands on the wall behind her, tore through her with all that was left of his sexual being until he sighed and came a little harder than he anticipated within her. The girl screamed one last time, now that her mouth was unoccupied and bloody, and cried, begging him to have the decency to pull out. Please, please, please! The concept of "decency," however, was tossed out the window ages ago. Standing up after he had his way with the young girl, Naraku smirked. Her broken face and weak, messy, abused, slump of a body was an especially satisfactory sight. Righting his clothes, Naraku turned his head towards an unheard sound, smirking again. "I may not have received the information I initially intended to acquire, but I think this will do nicely." A low chortle escaped him as he turned, leaving Kagome shackled to the wall and seated in a growing mess compiled of her own flesh, blood, and a mixture of their sexual fluids.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's roar could finally be heard as he bursted through Naraku's barriers and came tearing into the establishment where she was imprisoned. He followed his nose and broke through a wall into the room where his beloved human was chained just as Naraku disappeared, fading away into nothingness, leaving no trace other than Kagome's living corpse.

InuYasha looked around, first, for Naraku to tear him limb from limb for daring to take Kagome the way he did until he actually noticed Kagome. It was her intense smell of blood and sorrow that tore him out of his initial rage. Approaching her with a surprisingly frightened expression, the girl breathed painfully, and rasped, "Don't look…"


End file.
